Brick By Boring Brick
by DeathNoteMaker
Summary: Leave up to Kagome to get involved with the mafia after running into a cursed baby wielding a gun. [Post Rainbow Battle/Post-Alternate Ending of Final Battle with Naraku] Reborn/Kagome, (past) Inuyasha/Kagome
1. To Ignore

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or Katekyo Hitman Reborn; those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Akira Amano respectively.

**Warning(s): **This story will contain comical/extreme violence, offensive language, sexual themes and content, and Reborn (because that man needs to be warned about).

* * *

"A baby with a gun?" Kagome tilted her head to the side as she watched the scene playing out in the middle of the road leading back to her home at the Namimori shrine.

The 23-year-old single mom was a recent addition to the small town of Namimori, and had only heard rumors of the strange occurrences that seemed to happen there. She had heard it all; from random explosions, boys running around with boxers and flames on their heads, and a gun-toting infant being a few of them.

But despite knowing this already and witnessing things not many would ever get to say; she still found the sight of a baby using a weapon unsettling.

Well that and seeing babies with such a strong and _**twisted**_ curse enshrouding their body; like this one in particular, which was currently firing at a junior high school boy with a unique green and black 9MM pistol.

The longer she looked at the child, the more she could feel her miko ki rising up to test her tight control in response to the curse's presence. Her right hand twitched, and she only tightened her hold on the grocery bags she was holding. Feeling the texture of the paper bags in her arms, she shook her head as she came back to the present.

'Alright Kagome, those days are behind you now…you have to worry about Hideyoshi and Akiyoshi, cursed babies with strange auras are not your concern.' Nodding, she turned on the heel of her flats and made her way away from the strange scene.

Walking away, she never noticed the pair of attentive dark eyes watching her with interest.

* * *

**Word Count:** 276

Continue or no?


	2. Unsatisfied

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or Katekyo Hitman Reborn; those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Akira Amano respectively.

**Warning(s): **This story will contain comical/extreme violence, offensive language, sexual themes and content, and Reborn (because that man needs to be warned about).

* * *

It was no lie that Reborn was disappointed by the fact that he was stuck in this infantile body. This was especially so after regaining his memories after temporarily breaking the curse during the Rainbow Battles.

Yes, all of them now would eventually grow up and reach their original age in time, but not everyone was satisfied with this.

'Especially Colonello, he's been looking for any way to speed up his age in order to be with Lal Mirch.' Reborn thought, not even paying attention to the pleading that his student was sending his way through the barrage of bullets the baby Hitman was unleashing upon him.

"You need to keep up with your training Dame-Tsuna." He stated, ignoring the protests from his student.

He, himself, had also been looking for ways of speeding up his aging. Unfortunately, Verde had brought it to their attention that when it all came down to it. The curse placed upon them had to go for this to happen.

Get rid of the curse entirely, then they can go back to their original forms.

Everyone outside of the Arcobaleno would believe that the ability to age would be fine for them, but they couldn't be anymore wrong. In the end, despite this supposed "gift" of being able to age, they were still pawns in Checker Face's plans; that was something their pride wouldn't allow.

Tightening his hold on the grip of his gun, he gritted his teeth.

'Just thinking of Kawahira pisses me off…' Reborn increased the speed of his assault and he swore for a moment he saw a trail of tears following the Neo-Primo of the Vongola famiglia's movements.

It was then that he felt a familiar flare of power trail across his senses.

Stiffening, he turned his head immediately in the direction it came from. He expected to see Kawahira or maybe even Yuni (who had been meaning to visit him for a while). And so he was shocked to see a young Japanese woman turning around and walking away in the direction the energy came from.

Stopping his assault on a thankful Tsuna, his eyes didn't leave the woman's back and the long train of black hair that swayed behind her with each step. Narrowing his eyes, he felt Leon transform into his regular form and heard Tsuna's cries of relief.

This would be something to look into.

* * *

**Word Count:** 398

Continue or no?


	3. Home

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or Katekyo Hitman Reborn; those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Akira Amano respectively.

**Warning(s): **This story will contain comical/extreme violence, offensive language, sexual themes and content, and Reborn (because that man needs to be warned about).

* * *

"Tadaima*!" Sliding the door open, Kagome stepped in and slipped out of her shoes in the genkan*.

Moving further into her home, she wasn't surprised to hear two sets of footsteps. Looking in the direction of the stairs leading to the second floor of her home, her lips curved into a big smile as her sons came into her line of sight.

Kagome braced herself for impact as two blurs (one white, the other black) came barreling towards her. Setting the bags off to the side, she opened her arms and managed to keep her footing as the two ran into her embrace.

"Okaasan!" the two crowed in unison.

Giggling, the black-haired woman tightened her hold on the two and quickly placed kisses all over their faces. Both seemed to revel in her shows of affection, as they nuzzled their faces into the sides of her neck.

Kagome's blue eyes latched onto the identical faces of her children with loving eyes. Her babies, Hideyoshi and Akiyoshi

"I missed my little boys! I hope you two were good for your uncle Shippō now."

The two boys grinned, and were about to answer when another voice interrupted them.

"I don't know how you could live with those two little pranksters and still be sane, Kaachan! I swear if I wasn't a prankster myself, they would've managed to get even me!"

Kagome looked up and smiled at the red-haired man that came down the stairs.

Shippō was wearing a brown pinned striped suit, with a crisp white shirt and dark green tie. His usual attire when he was to go in for meeting with his boss.

Kagome's blue eyes sparkled as he came over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Welcome home, Kaachan." The green-eyed man wrapped his arm around her shoulders, ignoring the two boys that were scowling at him from the cage of her arms.

The blue-eyed woman could only shake her head at that.

Her beloved boys were just so possessive!

* * *

**Word Count:** 331

**Tadaima:** "I'm home!"

**Genkan:** Entryway in Japanese-style homes

Continue or no?


	4. Irritation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or Katekyo Hitman Reborn; those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Akira Amano respectively.

**Warning(s): **This story will contain comical/extreme violence, offensive language, sexual themes and content, and Reborn (because that man needs to be warned about).

* * *

Kyōya wasn't one to be ignorant of any new presences making their way into Namimori.

Since he pretty much had a finger on the pulse of the town, anything that happened within the town was known to him immediately.

With that being said, anyone should be able to understand the Prefect's wariness and anger at finding out that there was a group that managed to slip in, and make a niche for themselves in the town right under his nose. Doing this all while managing to not leave a single lead to find out who they were, or what they were up to.

'It doesn't help that they are also making deals with the Yakuza, and I only managed to now receive word about it…' the Cloud Guardian of the Neo-Primo's famiglia narrowed his eyes at the reports given to him by his sic Tetsuya Kusakabe.

Lifting his eyes away from the paper, he sent a sharp glance over at the group of boys lined up behind his friend. All three of the boys, who were placed in control of information gathering, stiffened at the look in his eyes much to his satisfaction.

It pleased him that his very glance frightened them; they wouldn't fail him now with their task in fear of how he will deal with them if they did failed.

"I want some _**valid**_ information on anything that is amiss."

Standing up, he suddenly whipped out his tonfa and crossed them in front of his chest.

"Fail me and I will _**bite you to death**_."

* * *

**Word Count:** 258

Continue or no?


	5. For Her Sake

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or Katekyo Hitman Reborn; those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Akira Amano respectively.

**Warning(s): **This story will contain comical/extreme violence, offensive language, sexual themes and content, and Reborn (because that man needs to be warned about).

* * *

Looking down at the family of three resting on the carpeted floor of the living room, Shippō couldn't stop the upward curl of his lips as he placed blankets over them. Resting his hand on the dark-haired woman's shoulder, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. This process he repeated with his two younger brothers, though he ruffled their hair softly.

Quietly making his way out into the hall leading to the front door, he glanced over at the shadow in the corner.

Jade green eyes narrowed briefly before he nodded, "I'm leaving it up to you to protect them…if anything happens and a single hair is out of place on their head, _**you**_ will be held responsible…Am I understood."

Shippō's eyes seemed to glow for a brief second as he bared his fangs at the presence in the corner. The shadow peeled away from the wall to reveal a pale young man clothed completely in black. Equally dark eyes were planted firmly on the wooden floor as he kneeled down.

"I understand Shippō-sama." The shadow answered.

Nodding once, he made his way over towards the front door. Sliding the door to the side, he pulled out his cellphone and quickly dialed a number. He slid the door closed before bringing it up to his ear; his face fell into an impassive mask.

"Everything is secure for the night, I'm on my way…we have most if not all of the Yakuza in our back pockets now so there shouldn't be any problems…understood." Flipping down the top of the cellphone, and slipped it back into the inner breast pocket of his suit. Going down the stairs, he then slipped into the car that was waiting for him at the bottom.

Looking back up at the shrine, a gleam flashed through his green eyes.

"All of this is for your Kaachan."

Now he had to get to Sesshōmaru so they could discuss the next phase of their plan.

* * *

**Word Count:** 329


End file.
